Alphabet One-Shots
by Seiiruu
Summary: Fem!Harry/Girl!Harry
1. Disclaimer

**~Disclaimer~**

Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

However, Sylias is mine.

^-~ Happy reading.


	2. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Actions Speak Louder Than Words**

Sylias felt his eye twitch. Since the beginning of the year, he had a front row seat to watch his schoolmates, _male and female_, flirt with Ash - _his_ Ash. At first, he thought it was amusing when Ash became all flustered when someone flirted with her; however, it started getting on his nerves when his time with her was cut off.

Like now.

When Sylias woke up this morning, he was happy. It was Saturday, which meant no classes and hanging out with Ash all day. He had been looking forward to spending some quality time with Ash; however, when he entered the Great Hall, he saw that she was surrounded by people and her cheeks were quickly turning a shade of red a tomato would be jealous of.

His hands twitched, wanting to strangle something. Certain things in particular. But he knew that he wasn't jealous.

Really. He wasn't.

His hands tightened into fists as another person - a certain platinum blond - flirted with Ash.

…Okay, so he was jealous. It just made matters worse that, a few days ago, he admitted to himself - and to two others - that he might have a crush on her too.

And no matter who he went to for advice, every single one of his attempts ended in the same result.

Blaise suggested Sylias court Ash. Sylias tried courting her. She was oblivious to his attempts.

Daphne suggested Sylias woo Ash with gifts. Sylias bought her gifts. She gave them away when someone asked for them.

Ash herself suggested Sylias confess to the other. Sylias confessed to her. She misunderstood him and thought he was practicing.

Sylias was at his wits end that he even asked _Professor Lupin_ for advice - "Sometimes, actions speak louder than words." There was nothing wrong about asking him for advice, but Sylias wasn't sure on whether or not Professor Lupin wouldn't turn out to be like Quirrell or Lockhart.

Sylias blinked and mentally sighed before glancing at Ash. He saw red as Finnegan kiss _HIS_ Ash on the cheek.

That was the last straw for the Slytherin heir. Walking up to Ash, he pulled her towards him and kissed her senseless. He pulled back and, after being certain she could stand, walked out of the great hall, leaving almost everyone speechless.

Ash touched her lips, blushing heavily at what had occurred before smiling. She turned and smiled sheepishly at her friends before running to catch up to Sylias.

* * *

**Published:** Aug 24, 2014.


	3. Jealous

**Jealous**

If looks could kill, Seamus Finnegan would be six feet under by now. The boy with sharp sapphire eyes glared at him as he stood next to the blushing girl with warm emerald eyes.

It wasn't like the Slytherin was jealous or anything. Especially not with pyromanias like that Finnegan kid. He wasn't anywhere near as cool as Sylias.

Nope, wasn't anywhere near jealous.

So what if he's holding hands with the girl of his dreams? That didn't make him jealous.

A quiet snort from his left made him glance at his friend, one Blaise Zabini. "What?" he bit out.

"You're jealous," Blaise replied, smirking.

Sylias glared at him before focusing on Finnegan and Potter again. "I'm not."

Finnegan's hand swept Potter's bangs out of her eyes, making her even more flustered.

Sylias twitched. Blaise slowly shook his head, making his way to the exit. "You are."

Sylias scowled. He wasn't jealous.

Potter smiled sweetly and placed a kiss on Finnegan's cheek.

_Twitch._

He couldn't stand it anymore, so he left and caught up to Blaise. "Fine…" He muttered. "…I'm jealous…"

* * *

**Published:** June 26, 2014.


	4. Love at First Sight

**Love at First Sight**

He tiredly sighed, plopping into a booth before gazing out the window, bored. Only parents and younger siblings were still on the platform, waving and/or smiling. He closed his eyes, ready to nap the entire trip. 'How troublesome…'

A quiet knock sounded, making him slowly open his eyes to see the compartment door open, revealing a small, bashful ravenette. She fidgeted and shyly asked, "Err… m-may I sit with you…?"

He felt his eyes widen a bit. She was… "…cute." Her cheeks darkened a bit, alerting him that she heard. He felt his cheeks burn; he coughed and quickly stuttered, "S-sure." He mentally cursed at his stutter.

Blush under control, the ravenette shot him a stunning smile, which made his heart beat faster, before entering and sitting in the booth opposite him. She stretched her hand out, introducing herself, "I'm Ashlin Potter. It's nice to meet you."

He reached out and took her hand, placing a kiss on it. He watched her face as her emerald eyes widened and another blush graced her cheeks. He smirked, slowly releasing her hand. "A pleasure to meet you. I'm Sylias, Sylias Slytherin." 'Well,' he mused, 'I think I'm in love.'

* * *

**Published:** Aug 23, 2014.


	5. Potions

Inspired by _Science_.

* * *

**Potions**

I slowly stirred the potion counterclockwise, watching it change into a light pink color. I smiled, happy that it turned out correctly, before glancing at Sylias, my Potions partner. Sylias was smirking and, looking closer, my smile quickly dropped as my face paled.

To some people, it would have looked like any other smirk; however, to me, that smirk practically screamed 'DANGER.'

I mentally gulped before I decided to voice my question. "…Sylias, what are you planning?"

"Hmm?" he turned towards me, tilting his head. "Nothing~," he innocently replied, smiling.

I sweat dropped, slowly shaking my head, muttering, "…Forgive me if I don't believe you…"

"Hmm…" He reached over, relieving me of the ladle. "Looks like we're done, huh?"

"Eh?" I glanced at the cauldron. "Oh, yeah."

He pulled out two empty vials from his bag, placing them on the table. He grinned at me. "I'll take care of the rest then, ne?"

I blinked, biting my lip. "…I guess…" I sighed and leaned back against my chair, glancing around the room. I saw Malfoy casually leaning against his chair, looking smug, while Granger was finishing up her and Longbottom's potion.

My attention was pulled away when I was suddenly jerked out of my seat. 'Wha-?' I looked towards the right to see the culprit: Sylias. I blinked and tilted my head, a question mark hanging over my head. "Sylias…?"

He shot me a mischievous grin, speeding towards the door and tightening his grip on my hand. "No time, Ashie."

"No time for wha-?" I began, only to be cut off.

"POTTER!" Snape bellowed. "100 points from Gry-"

Sylias cut him off. "Overruled! Later~!"

Just as Sylias closed the door, an explosion was heard from within, along with Snape yelling, "POTTER! SLYTHERN!"

Sylias just laughed and started pulling me along, running away from the irate Potions Master. I was dumbfounded, mindlessly running to keep up with him so I wouldn't be dragged.

I blinked and thought, 'Why do I like this guy again…?'

* * *

**Published:** Aug 12, 2014.


	6. Protection From Perverts

**Protection From Perverts**

He wasn't even sure what he was doing here. He was never a fan of coffee or tea, but here he was, ordering his third overpriced cup of Bubble Tea. But then again, to see that beautiful smile on her face had always been far worth all those overpriced teas he has to pay just to see it.

Maybe this was why the owner hired her. He knew oh too well that stupid men like him would flock into the diner just to catch a glimpse of the bashful ravenette in black and white (though green and silver suited her better).

Perhaps his job was to protect her from those perverts.

* * *

**Published:** June 23, 2014.


End file.
